tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
List of minor characters (Fate/Revive
This is a list of minor character who appear in the story ''Fate/Revive''. Adam M. Sinclair Adam M. Sinclair (アダム・シンクレア, Adamu Shinkurea) was a magus student who studied at Clock Tower, he and fellow magi Nathan E. Flynn were born from noble families. During his time studying at Clock Tower, a rivalry was formed between Raymond Ézard and the duo of Adam and Nathan which through the years escalated so far, leading to the events of the Gates of Hell incident which Raymond was the only survivor. In fact, it was Adam and Nathan who were solely responsible for the incident since they believed they found a way to acquire more power. Agamemnon Agamemnon (アガメムノン, Agamemunon) was the commander of the Achaean Greek army that launched an invasion against the Trojans, he became leader of the army at the behest of his brother Menelaus. He was an arrogant person who let the leadership of the army consume him with greed to the point that the war with the Trojans would forever immortalise him as a legend. After Troy was finally burned to the ground, Agamemnon claimed the daughter of Priam, Cassandra, as his prize and set sailed to his home in Mycenae. In the end, he was murdered by the lover of his wife Clymnestra. Upon mentioning noted figures from their legend, Rider mentions of Agamemnon, referring him as an inadequate person who would've destroyed the entire Greek army with his blundering alone if the likes of Rider, Odysseus and Nestor weren't around. Aífe Aífe (アイフェ, Aife), pronounced "Ee-fa", was the sister and main rival of Lancer who lived in a neighbouring land. She and Lancer were at constant odds with each until Lancer's student Cú Chulainn stepped in and defeated Aífe in combat. As Cú Chulainn held his sword to her throat, Aífe begged for her life, Cú Chulainn chooses not to kill her, but tells Aífe that he'll spare her on three conditions: two of which that she cease hostilities with Lancer and Aífe bear Cú Chulainn a son. When Cú Chulainn left home for Ireland, Aífe was still pregnant with his child, Connla. He gives her a gold ring to give to their son, instructing her that when he is seven he is to come to Ireland in search of him, but he must not identify himself to anyone. This would turn out to be tragic as it resulted in Cú Chulainn killing his own son in combat. Lancer describes Aífe in a way a sister would if she was boasting how dominant she is to her other sister. Aífe apparently has a similar appearance to that of Lancer. Artabanus Artabanus (アルタバヌス, Arutabanusu) was the commander of the royal bodyguard and the most powerful official in the Persian court during the rule of Xerxes I. He was responsible along with the eunuch Aspamitres for the assassination of Archer and his son the Crown Prince Darius, after which he ruled the Persian Empire as its regent until Archer's other son Artaxerxes discovered the truth about the murder and had Artabanus and all his sons killed in revenge. Cairbre Lifechair Cairbre Lifechair (カーブラ・リフハー, Kābura Rifuhā) was the High King of Ireland who declared war on Fionn mac Cumhaill and the Fianna after he was convinced that they become greedy with power. He called for all corners of Ireland to fight under him and defeat the Fianna, in response, a gathering of armies from Ulster, Connacht and Leinster responded to Cairbre, even Goll mac Morna of the Fianna decided to betray Fionn and side with the High King. The army of the High King and Fionn battled in the fields of Gabhra, the High King's army emerges victorious, however Cairbre himself was slain by the grandson of Fionn, Oscar. The only knights of the Fianna who survived the battle were Fionn's son Oisín and Caílte mac Rónáin. Claudia Claudia (クラウディア, Kuraudia) is one of the many homunculus maids who was created by the Einzbern family. As Jubstacheit von Einzbern prepares to set up his base at the Einzbern's retreat, Claudia is one of the many maids that goes with him. She fights foes who wish to cause her lord harm using magecraft abilities. She is killed at the hands of Lancer when the Servant (along with Rider, Luviagelita and Shirou Emiya) comes looking for her Master Raymond Ézard, who had been taken hostage by the Einzberns. Damien Cleese Damien Cleese (ダミアン・クリーズ, Damian Kurīzu) is a successful corporate figure who has been given the nickname Mr. Contributor (寄稿者さん, Kikōsha-san) due to his assistance in ending many wars and poverty issues around the world. Before the beginning of the Revived Holy Grail War in Fuyuki, he appeared on a television show stating his success and his intentions for humanity. Daniel Thompson Daniel Thompson (ダニエル・トンプソン, Danieru Tonpuson) is a dark skinned magus who is part of the Dark Magi Elimination Squad and one of the members of the task force lead by Harold Radcliffe heading to Fuyuki City in order to capture the Renegade Magus Raymond Ézard. Date Masamune Date Masamune (伊達政宗, Date Masamune) was a famous samurai lord of the Sengoku period who spite of facing an infamously traumatizing childhood, he rose to prominence as the most dominate ruling power in Ōshū. He is reputed as one of the wisest figures of the time era, biting back his ambitions to stay as one of the wealthiest independent rulers of his time. After his death, he was nicknamed as the Dokuganryū (独眼竜, translated as "One-Eyed Dragon"). While many warlords and samurai frowned upon foreigners and western culture, Masamune was the opposite and actually welcomed many of them into his domain. He showed sympathy for Christian missionaries and traders in Japan. In addition to allowing them to come and preach in his province, he also released the prisoner and missionary Padre Sotelo from the hands of Tokugawa Ieyasu. Date Masamune allowed Sotelo as well as other missionaries to practice their religion and win converts in Tōhoku. However, when the Tokugawa officially outlawed Christianity in Japan, Masamune had no choice but to obey, though he did help in getting many of those who converted to sail away from the country to prevent them from being executed. Masamune was part of the Tokugawa army laying siege to the Toyotomi home of Osaka Castle, where he fought against the army of Sanada Yukimura, but was forced to retreat when the enemy proved to be too formidable to defeat. Assassin speaks of Masamune to Lancer and Rider, mentioning that despite being enemies, Masamune was one of the two notable samurai in the Sengoku period (the other being Shimazu Yoshihiro) who were the most humane people he ever knew. The author of Fate/Revive has confirmed that as a Heroic Spirit, Date Masamune can be summoned under the Saber and Archer classes. Harmony Wintersgill Harmony Wintersgill (ハーモニー・リンテルスギル, Hāmonī Rinterusugiru) is the female member of the Dark Magi Elimination Squad that is part of the task force lead by Harold Radcliffe heading to Fuyuki City in order to capture the Renegade Magus Raymond Ézard. Harmony acts as the voice of reason, which constantly seems to put her at odds with her friend Rupert Wesley. She, Rupert and Harold have been friends with one another since they were children. During Harold's second major attempt on capturing Raymond Ézard, Harmony ends up knocked unconscious by Luviagelita Edelfelt after being on the receiving end of the Edelfelt's wrestling prowess. Because she was unconscious and incapacitated by Luvia, Harmony, along with Suetonius Gray, end up the only members of the task force who survive the onslaught that is the Revived Holy Grail War. Raymond tells the two go back to London and tell the other D.M.E.S. members to never come looking for him. Hattori Hanzō Hattori Hanzō (服部 半蔵, Hattori Hanzō) was a samurai retainer of the Tokugawa before taking up a role as a ninja under the service of his lord Ieyasu. He is credited for assisting his lord to safety attemptive danger such as the time he enabled a safe passage for Ieyasu back to Mikawa after hearing of Oda Nobunaga's death in Kyoto. Hanzō is regarded by many people to have been a successful ninja and is now a subject of popular culture in media in regards to ninjas. However, in truth Hanzō was in fact terrible and a complete failure as a ninja. Assassin recounts a story "the Tokugawa completely covered up" during the Siege of Odawara Castle, Hanzō led a squad of ninjas and did battle with the ninjas of Fūma Kotarō (風魔 小太郎), who couldn't help but be appalled at the horrible planning Hanzō initiated in his attack on the castle. It wasn't long before Kotarō's ninjas annihilated every one of Hanzō's ninjas, with only Hanzō surviving the onslaught thanks to Assassin's intervention. Assassin goes on to describe Hanzō as a "loser with an overinflated ego". Honda Tadakatsu Honda Tadakatsu (本多 忠勝, Honda Tadakatsu) was a famous samurai general of the Sengoku period who served under Tokugawa Ieyasu and helped him seize control of Japan. He is regarded and heralded by many as the mightiest warrior of his time during the war, said to have never received a single injury in every battle he partook in. His spear, the Tonbogiri (蜻蛉切, Tonbogiri ''translated as "Dragonfly-cutter"), qualifies as a Noble Phantasm in its own right. According to Assassin, Tadakatsu's display of spearmanship is on par with that of Rider's and describes his character as someone with an "all work and no play" personality. Josef Erhardt Lebenbauer '''Josef Erhardt Lebenbauer' (ジョセフ・エルハルト・レベンパワー, Josefu Eruharuto Rebenpawā) was a magus and alchemist from Austria and also Rakshana's creator. His original goal in life was to aqcuire a body immune to all pain and be indestructable. but during his years of constructing homunculi, he began to develop a twisted sense of sadism in his experiments. He kidnapped people unfortunate enough to come across him and used them as sacrifices for his 'projects', enjoying the torture of his victims to the point where his own homunculi were also included. However, his sadistic experiments were notified by the Mage's Association and a task force led by Waver Velvet El-Melloi II came to put a stop to it once and for all. Josef was killed as a result and Rakshana ended up in Raymond Ézard's care. Katō Kiyomasa Katō Kiyomasa (加藤 清正, Katō Kiyomasa) was a loyal samurai retainer who helped his lord Toyotomi Hideyoshi (豊臣 秀吉, Toyotomi Hideyoshi) unify the land of Japan entirely thus ending the war that had plagued it for over a hundred years, though during the Sekigahara campaign he sided with Tokugawa Ieyasu rather than Ishida Mitsunari. Kiyomasa is famously known as one of the Seven Spears of Shizugatake (賤ヶ岳の七本槍, Shizugatake no Shichihonyari) due to his performance in the battle against the Shibata clan in 1583. However despite his famous prowess as a samurai and staunch loyalist of the Toyotomi, Kiyomasa was a horrible person and a complete racist on the inside. He maliciously hunted down tigers for sport, massacred civillians during the war against Korea just because they were foreign and ruthlessly persecuted Christians in Japan, especially cutting open the stomachs of pregnant Christian women and killing their babies. When talking about some of the people they met in their legends, Assassin mentions Kiyomasa and refers to Kiyomasa as an 'A Class evil bastard'. Lady Muramatsu Lady Muramatsu (村松殿, Muramatsu-dono), otherwise known by her real name Okuni (於国, Okuni), was the eldest sister of Sanada Nobushige and Sanada Nobuyuki and the first child of Sanada Masayuki. When her father decided to surrender and serve the Oda Clan, Muramatsu was sent to Azuchi Castle as a hostage until Oda Nobunaga was killed in Honnōji due to the betrayal of his retainer, Akechi Mitsuhide. Muramatsu's whereabouts afterwards were unknown, so her father sent Assassin on a mission to go search for her. Muramatsu was staying at a manor in Kuwana, Owari Province which was being used by a European magus disguised as a jesuit missionary, the magus accidently turned himself into a Dead Apostle and killed everyone in the manor except for Muramatsu, whom was saved in the nick of time by Assassin, the Dead Apostle was later exorcised. She was eventually married to Sanada retainer Oyamada Shigemasa. Assassin describes Muramatsu as the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes on, her appearance possessing a graceful and kind aura around her. She and Assassin were really close to each other since the incident in Kuwana, but Assassin knew he had no chance of being her husband and accepted her marriage to Shigemasa. While Muramatsu was known to be a gentle and caring person, Assassin slyly reveals that she had an extremely dirty mind and that influence eventually rubbed on Honda Tadakatsu's daughter, Inahime, when she became a part of the Sanada clan. Margaretha Margaretha (マルガレッタ, Marugaretta) was one of the many homunculus maids who was created by the Einzbern family. Not much is known about her, except for the fact that she served as a source of comfort for Sella for a short amount of time after the deaths of Leysritt and Illyasviel von Einzbern. She becomes the first victim killed by Berserker after his summoning. When she asks Jubstacheit von Einzbern if Berserker is truly there (he was invisible due to his helmet), Jubstacheit tells Berserker to prove that he is there in front of everyone present, which results in Berserker killing Margaretha by decapitating her with Harpe, this action horrifies everyone except for Jubstacheit and Fidelia who wear evil smirks on their faces. Minoru Narukami Minoru Narukami (‎鳴上 みのる, Narukami Minoru) is a young man who works at the cafe where Yoshiko Satonaka works and partly Raymond Ézard works. He is a casual friend of Raymond's as the two of them speak on numerous topics. He has a crush on Yoshiko, though he doesn't have the courage to reveal it to her. Minoru later reveals to Raymond that 22 years ago before he was born he had an older sister, but she disappeared along with many other number of children without a trace and never seen again. After hearing about it, Raymond likely assumes that Minoru's sister was killed in the Fourth Fuyuki Holy Grail War. Nathan E. Flynn Nathan E. Flynn (ネイサン・フリン, Neisan Furin) was a magus student who studied at Clock Tower, he and fellow magi Adam M. Sinclair were born from noble families. During his time studying at Clock Tower, a rivalry was formed between Raymond Ézard and the duo of Adam and Nathan which through the years escalated so far, leading to the events of the Gates of Hell incident which Raymond was the only survivor. In fact, it was Adam and Nathan who were solely responsible for the incident since they believed they found a way to aqcuire more power. Pieter Roosevelt Pieter Roosevelt (ピーテル・ルーズベルト, Pīteru Rūzuberuto) is an American magus and a CIA agent who is tasked by his superior to aid in Jubstacheit von Einzbern and Zouken Matou's plans for the Revived Holy Grail War. He assists the two Masters in gathering information from behind the shadows, however it is revealed later in the story that he and his mysterious superior are plotting to betray Jubstacheit and Zouken. Rosemarin Rosemarin (ローズマリン, Rōzumarin) is one of the many homunculus maids who was created by the Einzbern family. As Jubstacheit von Einzbern prepares to set up his base at the Einzbern's retreat, Rosemarin is one of the many maids that goes with him. She is a skilled physical combat specialist and carries a halberd similar to that of Liese and Fidelia. Rosemarin is killed at the hands of Lancer when the Servant (along with Rider, Luviagelita and Shirou Emiya) comes looking for her Master Raymond Ézard, who had been taken hostage by the Einzberns. Rupert Wesley Rupert Wesley (ルパート・ウィーズリー, Rupāto Uīzurī) is a member of the Dark Magi Elimination Squad that is part of the task force lead by Harold Radcliffe, heading to Fuyuki City in order to capture the Renegade Magus, Raymond Ézard. He is also childhood friend of Harold and Harmony Wintersgill. Rupert tends to be rather obstinate and a loudmouth, sometimes being at odds with his friend Harmony because of their different methods for a solution. Like Harold, Rupert also staunchly believes Raymond to be an evil magus. During the second attack on Raymond, Rupert accidentally kills Rakshana with his magecraft while trying to kill Raymond. Upon suddenly realizing the situation he got himself in, he tries to explain his actions, but he never gets the chance to explain it as Raymond orders Lancer via Command Seal to kill Rupert using Gáe Bolg. Sanada Nobushige (Yukimura) Sanada Nobushige (真田 信繁, Sanada Nobushige), more famously known in the world as Sanada Yukimura (真田 幸村, Sanada Yukimura) was a samurai of the Sengoku era who is known to have opposed the Tokugawa during the end of the period. He was Assassin's master and friend as well as the son of Sanada Masayuki and the younger brother of Sanada Nobuyuki. He, along with his father, defended the Sanada home of Ueda Castle from the Tokugawa army during the Sekigahara campaign and also aided in the defense of Osaka Castle where built the effectively defensive fortification of Sanada-maru (真田丸, Sanada Maru). Assassin addresses Nobushige as Daimyō-sama (大名様, Daimyō-sama) and reveals that the samurai was a very clever man behind that brave exterior, always willing to charge at the enemy with a well creative back up plan in mind. He states that if Shirou Emiya accepted his limitations in wanting to become a proclaimed 'Ally of Justice', he would act just like Nobushige. It is possible for Nobushige to be summoned as a Servant of the Lancer, Archer and Shielder classes (the latter two due to the capabilities of Sanada-maru) Sean Flannigan Sean Flannigan (ショーン・フラニガン, Shōn Furanigan) is a member of the Dark Magi Elimination Squad that is part of the task force lead by Harold Radcliffe heading to Fuyuki City in order to capture the Renegade Magus Raymond Ézard. Shimazu Yoshihiro Shimazu Yoshihiro (島津 義弘, Shimazu Yoshihiro) was a famous samurai lord of the Sengoku period who greatly contributed in his Shimazu clan's unification of the Japanese island of Kyushu. His army were well known and feared as 'Devils' due to their method of fighting and trickery. After Toyotomi Hideyoshi defeated the Shimazu, Yoshihiro served the lord in many of his military campaigns. He played a role in the Battle of Sekigahara when he initiated a tactic called Sutegamari (捨て奸) which was to forcibly retreat by charging through the enemy. Though Yoshihiro's nephew and many of his soldiers died in the process, the Shimazu army managed to successfully escape from the battle, even injuring Tokugawa samurai Ii Naomasa in the process. Yoshihiro was known to be very fond of cats and built the Nekogami Shrine (猫神神社, Nekogamijinja) in Kagoshima in honor of the cats he brought with him during the Korean Campaign. Assassin speaks of Yoshihiro to Lancer and Rider, revealing that he was one of the only two samurai from the Sengoku period (the other being Date Masamune) being the most humane compared to everyone else. The author of Fate/Revive has confirmed that if Yoshihiro was summoned as a Servant of the Rider class, his Noble Phantasm would relate to that of his army's forced retreat at Sekigahara. Suetonius Gray Suetonius Gray (スエトニウス・グレー, Suetoniusu Gurē) is an elder looking veteran member of the Dark Magi Elimination Squad that is part of the task force lead by Harold Radcliffe heading to Fuyuki City in order to capture the Renegade Magus Raymond Ézard. He is a serious man, who is polite and respectful unlike some of the other members of the task force. He doesn't like the idea of using pragmatic strategy to apprehend Raymond, however he accepts it as a necessity since he believes Raymond to be a horrible person. Suetonius and Harmony Wintersgill are the only members of the task force who survive the onslaught that is the Revived Holy Grail War, Raymond tells the two go back to London and tell the other D.M.E.S. members to never come looking for him. Tokugawa Ieyasu Tokugawa Ieyasu (徳川 家康, Tokugawa Ieyasu) was an influential samurai warlord from the Sengoku period who eventually became the founder and the first Shogun of the Tokugawa shogunate, after his victory against Ishida Mitsunari at the Battle of Sekigahara. He was a brilliant military leader, having many talented and superb samurai generals at his side, such as the famous Honda Tadakatsu, Sakakibara Yasumasa and Ii Naomasa. Though there are many stories surrounding Ieyasu's character, the one spoken of by Ieyasu's bitter enemy Assassin is the most likely accurate one of the warlord's personality. Assassin states that Ieyasu was clever and very patient, whose every move in the field of political power was extremely flawless and on point. He showed himself as a generous and bold man, but did it while hiding his true intentions. Assassin goes on to admit that Ieyasu was more of a genius than Takeda Shingen was. However, Assassin foresaw that Ieyasu seizing the land served as the catalyst of turning Japan and its people into something they shouldn't be, a nation full of xenophobic nationalism, which eventually proved to be correct as Ieyasu's grandson, Tokugawa Iemitsu, introduced anti-foreigner policy ideals that still affect the Japanese even to this day. Assassin had made thirteen attempts on Ieyasu's life trying to prevent him in becoming the man to rule Japan. Assassin also made the lives of Ieyasu's followers and family a living hell also. Though he was referred to as a tanuki by many, Assassin describes Ieyasu as a pig due to the fact that Ieyasu was actually very obese, hence Assassin referring him as a Fat Smelly Pig (脂肪臭い豚, Shibō Kusai Buta). Tydeus Tydeus (テューデウス, Teyūdeusu) was the father of Rider and the former king of Argos who became part of the Seven Against Thebes expedition which ended in their deaths. Like Rider, he was also a champion of Athena, until he began to become more reckless in his battles and constantly failed to listen to her warnings. Rider himself describes his father as a reckless man. Wilfreda Wilfreda (ウィルフリダ, Uirufurida) is one of the many homunculus maids who was created by the Einzbern family. As Jubstacheit von Einzbern prepares to set up his base at the Einzbern's retreat, Rosemarin is one of the many maids that goes with him. She is a skilled magecraft user and physical combat specialist similar to that of her superior Fidelia. When Lancer along with Rider, Luviagelita and Shirou Emiya storm the Einzbern's castle retreat in search of Raymond Ézard who had been taken hostage, Wilfreda is sent along with other homunculi maids to attack them. She puts up a valiant effort but in the end she is killed by Rider. Yoshiko Satonaka Yoshiko Satonaka (里中 芳子, Satonaka Yoshiko) is a girl who works as a maid at the cafe where Minoru Narukami and Raymond Ézard also work. She has a crush on Minoru, though she can't seem to find the courage to ask him out